


The Family Business

by Karategrl80



Series: Sastiel Love Week August 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Dean Winchester, Castiel is Jack's Dad, Dean is a good Uncle, FIx It, Jack is adorable, Jack was born as a baby, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Sam is Jack's Dad, Sastiel - Freeform, Sastiel Love Week, when you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karategrl80/pseuds/Karategrl80
Summary: Sastiel Love Week Day 3:  Prompt:  A day in the lifeIt's move up day at karate, and Jack is super excited!  A view of a Saturday morning at the bunker!





	The Family Business

Jack wakes Dean up first.  

“Unca Dean, wake up!  I’m gonna sit on you, ok?”

Dean grumbles assent in his sleep, and Jack climbs on top of him.  “Mmmmph,” mutters Dean. A few seconds later, he hears the sound of Strawberry Shortcake Bake Shop playing above him.  Frowning slightly, he opens his eyes and catches sight of his phone charger, minus his phone. “Jack, do you have my phone?” he asks.  

“YUP!” Jack answers.

“Can I go back to sleep?” asks Dean.

“For now,” Jack replies.  “But don’t forget, Unca Dean, it’s move up day at karate today!”  Dean, however, has already fallen asleep.

************

Sam wakes next, and crawls over Cas, who has sprawled over much of the bed.  For someone so much shorter than him, somehow he takes up a ridiculous amount of room.  Before he leaves the room, he leans down and runs his hand through Cas’s hair. “I’ll be back.  I’m going for my run, and then I’ll put the coffee on and wake you for breakfast.”

He receives an almost incoherent mumble, but after just over five years together, Sam can translate.  “Kay. Imma go backt’bed. Sleep. CheckJack? Coffeecomeback?”

Sam smiles.  “Of course.”

Sam doesn’t even bother going to Jack’s room.  Instead, he goes straight to Dean’s room, and, as expected, Jack is perched on top of Dean like he’s Jack’s personal pillow, playing some game on Dean’s phone.  Jack looks up when he senses being watched.

“Hi Sam-da!” he greets.

“Hey bud.  I’m going for my run ok?”

“Yup!”  Jack is back to his game.  Sam huffs, then turns and leaves to go on his run.

*************

When he returns, the smell of coffee has spread through the bunker, and he can hear his brother and Jack singing in not-so-perfect harmony.  Sam pokes his head in to see Dean holding Jack on his hip, letting him stir something in a pot on the stove. Sam purposefully scuffs his feet as he enters the kitchen, to let Dean know he is there.  He’s surprised Dean one too many times, and the last time Dean threatened to shoot him, muttering something about how it was unnatural it is that a giant moose could move so quietly.

“Hey, Sammy,” says Dean, without turning around.

“It’s Sam.  Is Cas up yet?”

Now Dean turns to face Sam.  “You’re REALLY asking me?”

Sam sighs, grabs a mug and prepares a cup of coffee for Cas.  “I’ll go wake him up.”

When Sam makes it back to their bedroom, Cas is on his stomach, arms hugging his pillow, with his head turned to the side, snoring softly.  Sam carefully places the cup of coffee on the nightstand, right in front of Cas’ nose. He sits on the edge of the bed, and rubs gentle circles on Cas’ back.  Cas reluctantly raises his head and stares mournfully at his coffee. “It’s too far away.”

Sam shakes his head exasperatedly.  “Come on, up and at ‘um, angel! Dean’s making breakfast, and we can’t miss Jack’s karate today, it's his move up ceremony to the big kid class!”

“Why can’t they do this ceremony at a reasonable time of day?” Cas grumbles, as he reluctantly sits up and takes a long sip of his coffee.

“I’m pretty sure 11 am is a pretty reasonable time, Cas.”  Luckily, Cas doesn’t put any power behind the look he gives Sam.  If he had, it would bring a much different meaning to the phrase “If looks could kill.”

Sam eventually cajoles Cas into breakfast, which is a loud, boisterous affair, and the highlight is when Jack informed Unca Dean that you shouldn’t eat pie for breakfast because it isn’t healthy.  Sam tells Jack that he’s been telling Dean that all along, but Dean never listens. Jack gives Dean a face that is a perfect replica of Sam’s Bitch Face. Cas laughs so hard he spits out his coffee.  “Sam,” he gasps, “ Jack has apparently mastered your B.I.T.C.H. face!” Sam beams, while Dean grumbles about how his Moose brother had better not teach Jack his puppy dog eyes.

As they finish breakfast and start to clean the table, Jack asks Cas, “Cas-da, is it time to go to karate yet?  We can’t be late for move-up day!”

Cas laughs, picks up Jack, and twirls him around, landing him on his hip.  “No worries, my Jack snack! There is no possible way we would be late for such an important event!  Let’s get you dressed!”

As they walk out of the kitchen, Sam grabs Cas and Jack and surrounds them in a great Moose hug.  “AAAAHHHHHH!!!! You’re SQUISHING ME, SAM-DA!!!!” Jack shouts. 

Sam gives him and Cas a quick kiss on the tops of their heads, and says, “Go on, get ready, so we can go!”

“Yay!” Jack exclaims, as he wiggles out of Cas’ grip and barrels towards his bedroom.

***********

Of course, due to angel transport (and thank Chuck for angel transport) everyone is on time.  They snag front row seats, although after they are settled, Sam and Cas switch so the woman who was sitting behind Sam at least had some chance of seeing anything.  They’ve decided that since Cas is less excitable than Sam, Cas will be in charge of filming the ceremony, and Sam will be in charge of taking pictures. As the ceremony concludes the students recite the school pledge, and Sam puts his arm around Cas, and notices Cas’ eyes are watery.  He bends down close, and checks to make sure Cas is all right.

“Yes, Sam.  I’m just so proud of him.  I worry about him so much, he has so much against him.  I’m so honored we get to have these moments with him.”

Sam smiles and pulls Cas close.  “I know Cas. He has so much potential for good--and yet could be pulled towards evil.  Just like any child. But take it from the boy with the demon blood, there is a chance for everyone.”

Cas looks at Sam, a sad look in his eyes.  “Sam, how I wish I had never said those words to you.  That all these years later you would still repeat them back to me.  You are so much more than that. I hope you know I believe that.”

“Yea Cas, I do.  But my point stands.  It’s not how you start your life, it’s what you do with it.”

Cas smiles.  “I agree.”

“I hate to break up this chick flick moment,” Dean butts in, “But he’s gonna be fine.  He has the best two dads in the universe and the most awesome uncle he could ask for! Now, the ceremony is over and that means it’s time for celebratory pie!”

Before they leave, they have another parent take a photo of them in front of the school logo--Dean in the back, Sam and Cas next to each other in front of him, and in the very front, Jack, proudly holding his certificate.  Sam grabs his phone from the parent, thanking her profusely, and as he looks at the photo, he is overcome with emotions. He never expected that the family business would lead him to this moment--a family of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments, Concerns, Tragedies, Dramas? Let me know below!


End file.
